Days
by aelitacodelyoko
Summary: Various snapshots of days Aelita spent on Earth. Oneshot. Some OxA. Rated T just to be safe.


**Thanks for being patient everyone.  
>School is starting up really soon so this might be the last new thing for a while now.<br>Any ideas for something other than oneshots will be appreciated.  
>Thanks.<br>Read and Review! **

**Days**

**Oneshot**

-Day 14…7.30am-

Dairy…Day 14…7.30am

It has been two weeks already and nothing has changed. They told me it would change. No one likes me here. I don't know what to do. Maybe, maybe I'm just not cut out for this kind of life. Maybe I was never meant to be here. They tell me to give it some time, but how much time do I have to give? How much do I give before I know nothing will change?

Aelita closed her laptop and shut her eyes. Classes would start in less than 30 minutes. She didn't want to go. She recalled the time last week when Odd and her had skipped on a particularly bad day. They had gone to the park, and he taught her to rollerblade. She sighed_. FREAK. _She winced as Sissi's words cut through her head. _You know, Aelita, most people aren't stuffed with information until they're dead and buried. Do us a favor and just go die. _A tear began to form at Aelita's eye. _Don't worry. We'll do the burying for you. _The tear rolled down her face and she welled up with sadness. It came now in waves. Sissi's words brought upon a roar of unceasing laughter into her head. They were all laughing. At her. She squeezed her eyes tight. "Make it stop," she whispered to herself. Tears began to come more easily. They ran down her cheeks and fell from her chin. She put her hands to her face. All she could hear was the laughter.

Suddenly she was pulled from her chair by two strong hands. She gasped and opened her eyes. She was pressed into something both firm but soft and the hands wrapped around her back.

"Aelita, this is the third time," the voice said and finally Aelita understood. It was Odd. He held her to his chest and slowly rubbed her back. She relaxed and eventually stopped crying. "I knocked four times, but when you didn't answer I just came in. I hope you don't mind."

Aelita pulled out of the hug. "I'm fine, Odd," she lied. Odd raised an eyebrow at her. She didn't move to say anything different. He sighed.

-Day 18…7.40pm-

Odd and Aelita stood together at the entrance to the factory. Aelita knew it had been hopeless to try and run from him. She was out of breath and panting hard. Odd grasped the sides of her arms firmly. "Aelita, what do you think you're doing?"

"Odd. Let me go."

The three words fell out of her mouth and hit Odd square in the chest. He understood. She meant more than just let her go into the factory or let go of her arms. Odd realized what was going on. He shut his eyes and ruffled his brow.

"Aelita, I can't. Ever." He opened his eyes again and looked at her. "Why are you doing this?" Aelita bit her lip. Odd stared intensely at her, but she never moved. She never said a word. "Aelita, tell me please. I've always been here for you."

Aelita just shook her head slightly. Odd sighed. "At least let me take you home."

-Day 16…10.46am-

"Hey, Aelita! What's the square root of pi?" Sissi asked with a smirk.

"Would you guys just shut up?" Odd shouted at Sissi and a couple of other classmates.

Naomi LeClare looked at Odd with a scowl. "You know, Odd, you were one of the funniest guys I've dated. Why do you waste your time with freaks like that? All she is is a calculator with feet."

"Haha or maybe a pink haired encyclopedia," another student shouted out. The room burst out laughing. Naomi smiled at Odd.

Odd glared and shook his head. He turned around just quickly enough to see a flash of pink dart out of the door. "Aelita!" he shouted as he ran after her. "Aelita! Come back! Don't listen to them!"

Aelita was nearly to her room when Odd finally caught her. He grabbed her wrist as she struggled to free herself with her other hand. "Let go of me, Odd."

"Aelita, don't listen to them. Everything will be better soon. I'm sure that once they get used to you, you'll get along, and they'll stop saying stupid things. They're just really really stupid."

Aelita stopped struggling and looked away. Odd placed his hand under her chin and pulled her face to him. "They're stupid, Aelita. You're a great person. You know that?"

Aelita sighed. "Sure, Odd. Whatever."

-Day 17…12.15pm-

Aelita walked down to the cafeteria for lunch. She stood in line and grabbed her tray, grilled chicken today. She walked over to her table. Odd and Ulrich were already there. She sat down across from Ulrich and gave them a small smile. It had been a fairly decent day so far. Mrs. Hertz kept everyone busy with rigorous problems, they ran in gym class so it provided time to herself, and in English she happened to be partnered with Heidi Clinger, one of the only students who she got along with. Call it luck or fate, but she was finally slightly happy.

"How are you today?" she asked Ulrich with a smile.

"I'm good," he said in the middle of a bite of chicken. "You look good today."

"Thanks," she replied with a smile. "I feel good." She began to cut her chicken. Odd smiled at her across the table. She looked up and smiled back at him. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad to see that you're smiling." Aelita laughed slightly at Odd's words and went back to cutting her chicken.

-Day 21…7.54pm-

Aelita's face was full of tears. Three weeks and nothing had changed. Aelita's pillow was soaked. She pushed it away onto the floor and grabbed the blanket from the bottom of her bed. She balled it up quickly and used it as a new pillow.

"I knew things would never changed," she muttered to herself. Just then a knock came at the door. She quickly sat up and wiped her face. "Who is it?" she asked meagerly.

"It's Ulrich and Odd!" Ulrich's voice replied back. "Can we come in?"

"Uh, sure," Aelita mumbled and wiped her face a second time. "Door's open."

Odd and Ulrich entered the room. "We noticed you didn't make it for dinner, so we came to check on you. Is everything alright, princess?" Ulrich asked.

"Sure. I just. I just wasn't hungry," she lied.

Odd raised an eyebrow at her. "Aelita, you're worse at lying than Jeremie. You can tell us what's bothering you. We're you're friends."

"Yeah, Aelita. If there's something bothering you, you can tell us," Ulrich added. "If Yumi had known, I'm sure she would've come with us too."

"It's fine, you guys," Aelita lied again. "I don't want to trouble you."

"Aelita," Ulrich started and went to sit next to her on her bed, "you're not troubling us. We're your friends. That's what friends do."

"Thanks, Ulrich. I don't know. I guess I just don't feel like I belong here," she said with a sigh. _Didn't you see what happened this morning? She went into the men's room. Either she's a slut or just a plain perv. _Aelita shut her eyes and tried to ignore the words in her head.

"Why do you say that?" Ulrich asked.

"I just don't have any friends here, Ulrich. No one likes me. I'm just an intelligent freak. Don't you hear what they say about me?" Aelita shook her head and opened her eyes. She turned to look at Ulrich. "I hardly know what I'm doing here. Everything is too different from Lyoko."

Odd walked over and took a seat to her other side. He put an arm around her. "Of course things are different here, but it'll get better. I promise. Don't think about what other people are saying. We've got your back."

"Thanks, Odd," Aelita said with a sigh, but she didn't really believe much of what he said. _Haven't I waited for it to get better long enough? _She thought.

-Day 18…6.25pm-

"Go back to Canada or wherever it is you came from," Naomi whispered into her ear while they waited in line for their dinner trays. "If I were you, I'd kill myself rather than live like a skank. Odd _is _your cousin right?" Aelita tried to ignore her, but as more and more taunts came she finally broke. She dropped her tray. As it hit the floor with a thud, Aelita heard Naomi and Matthieu chuckle. Aelita looked around quickly to see half the cafeteria staring at her. She made eye contact with Odd for a half a second before she ran.

"Oh, Aelita? Where're you going?" Matthieu called out with fake concern.

"Oh, just shut up!" Odd shouted and began to run after Aelita.

-Day 25…12.25am-

Odd walked over to the computer and picked up the piece of paper. He was out of breath from running the entire way. He looked down at the heading: To whoever finds this note. He didn't go any further. He checked the screen. He looked for the green triangles that would normally represent a person on Lyoko. None. There weren't any in any sector. He was too late. He fell to the ground and cried.

_Never feared for anything._

_Never shamed but never free._

_A laugh that healed the broken heart with all that it could._

He pulled up the note in shaking hands and began to read.

To whoever finds this note,

It's too late for me. I've gone back into Lyoko. I've gone more than just back. I've gone back for good. I'm hoping that all of this can just end. I didn't belong with you. I thank you all so much for being my friends, but I never really deserved to have friends. I know that I never really fit in. I hope I haven't caused you too much trouble. You can shut down the supercomputer now. I'm out of the way.

Aelita.

Odd gripped the paper tightly. His tears stained the pages and smudged the words slightly. _Why couldn't I have saved her? _He closed his eyes.

-Day 18…7.56pm-

Odd escorted Aelita to her room. "May I come in, princess?" Aelita nodded nonchalantly. He took a seat next to her on her bed. "I'm glad I made it to you tonight."

Aelita didn't look up. She stared at her hands, folded in her lap.

"I know you don't think so right now, but things will change Aelita," Odd whispered. He put his arm around her shoulder. "You've got friends here. Who cares if a couple people don't like you? I say that they can go jump in a lake. Their opinions don't matter. I, for one, find you to be one of the nicest, funniest, smartest girls I have ever met in my entire life."

Aelita glanced up at Odd for a short second. He gave her a small smile. "I don't know if that means anything to you, but I really do care about you, Aelita."

_Lived the life so endlessly._

_Saw beyond what others see._

_I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could._

"I don't care what those other people think of you. They don't really know you. Their opinions shouldn't matter at all." Odd squeezed her shoulders. "Do they know that you're beautiful and funny and a terrible rollerblader and love turkey sandwiches and that when you laugh you sometimes get a dimple in your right cheek? I doubt it. I don't think they know anything about that wonderful person sitting next to me."

_Will you stay?_

_Will you stay away forever?_

-Day 30…12.15pm-

Odd sat down for lunch. Ulrich and Yumi were sitting on the other side of the table. They made a casual chatter about how their day was going so far. Odd sighed. He wasn't in the mood for casual chatter. He wasn't in the mood for talking at all. He still had a pain in his chest for Aelita. He couldn't understand how the others had gotten over her loss so quickly. For Ulrich it had taken a span of two days, or he was keeping it all locked up inside of him, as he was sometimes known to do. Yumi, on the other hand, spent the last five days weeping, but somehow this morning she seemed to be as chipper as ever. Jeremie never dealt with it. He continued to search the supercomputer. Odd had no one to relate to. _Why couldn't she have stayed? Why couldn't I have stopped her? I should have seen the signs earlier. If only I could tell her what I needed to. _Odd pushed around his peas. He didn't have much of an appetite either. He nibbled at his chicken for a couple minutes before he decided to get up and go back to his dorm before class resumed.

"Where are you going, Odd?" Yumi called to him.

"I'll be in my dorm," he stated bluntly and continued to walk out, not bothering to even look back at their table. He was sure of what he would see. It would be that same "I'm sorry Odd" look that had been plastered on both of their faces for the entire couple days that she had been gone. He didn't need to see it again.

_How do I live without the ones I love?_

_Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned._

_Place and time always on my mind._

_I have so much to say but you're so far away._

"Odd! Wait! I'll come with you!" Ulrich shouted after him. Odd just continued to trudge to his dorm. He didn't take the time to respond. He didn't need Ulrich's fake sympathy now.

-Day 4…2.25-

"Thanks for taking me to the zoo, Odd!" Aelita said with a smile gleaming across her face. "This has been a great day."

Odd took her hand and smiled back at her. "I'm so glad you've had fun so far. Want to go see the elephants?"

"I'll race you!" she shouted and took off running. Her hair glimmered in the sun. Odd smiled and began to chase after her.

"I'll beat you there!" he called.

_Plans of what our features hold_

_Foolish lies of growin' old_

_It seems we're so invincible, the truth is so cold._

She looked back to see that he was gaining on her. She squealed and took a quick left turn. She smiled as she darted through the other guests as she headed strait back to where the giraffes and elephants were kept. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and whisk her into the air. She laughed as squealed as he spun her around.

"Put me down, Odd! People are staring at us!" she shouted through the laughter.

"So let them stare," he said with a smile and spun her once more before setting her down. She couldn't help but smile at him when he gave her a corny grin. "Now let's go see those elephants."

_A final song, a last request_

_A perfect chapter laid to rest_

_Now and then I try to find a place in my mind._

_Where you can say, _

_You can stay awake forever._

-Day 25…2.40am-

Odd finally stopped crying long enough to stand up. He knew he had to get back to Kadic. He didn't know much else. All he wanted to do was to hold Aelita in his arms. To keep her with him. To bring her back to earth again. He began the long walk slowly. There was no sense to rush things. Who was he rushing for anyway? This wouldn't be the first time he skipped class if he got back late. But he knew that he wanted to be back in his own bed. He wanted to be alone, but more than that, he wanted his bed. Tears continued to flow slowly down his face as he crossed the bridge and turned toward Kadic.

_How do I live without the ones I love?_

_Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned._

_Place and time always on my mind._

_I have so much to say but you're so far away._

He reached his dorm around 4am. He slid off his shoes and slid into his bed without undressing or showering. He didn't care much. He just wanted to sleep. The more he thought of her, the more pain swelled into his chest. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted the pain to go away. Why, why did it hurt so much? But he knew that answer already.

Ulrich didn't toss as Odd snuck into bed and began to cry silently to himself. Ulrich continued to sleep. Odd wanted it that way. Why wake him? He could find out just as easily in the morning. Odd gripped Aelita's note tightly in his hands and curled it under his chest.

_Sleep tight, I'm not afraid._

_The ones that we love are here with me._

_Lay away a place for me_

_'Cause as soon as I'm done, I'll be on my way_

_To live eternally._

-Day 1…10.15am-

"Nice meeting you too," Aelita said timidly to Mrs. Hertz. She headed out of the class with Odd and Ulrich.

"How are you doing on your first day?" Ulrich asked.

"This life is tougher than I thought, but I love all of these new senses," she said with a smile and she sniffed. "These smells are wonderful."

"Just wait till you have to go to gym class. That'll be a new smell for you," Odd stated and laughed.

"Yeah, Aelita. Don't get to close to Odd's gym socks. You might pass out!" Ulrich laughed, and Aelita smiled.

"I'll have you know, Ulrich, no one has ever actually passed out from smelling my laundry."

Ulrich continued to laugh. "Yeah, but the real thing will kill ya!" Aelita and Ulrich laughed again.

"Haha very funny, you guys," Odd muttered.

-Day 27…7.20am-

Odd headed to the showers. The news had spread around school by now. Aelita had transferred to a different school for gifted students in England. None of the regular students looked at Odd any differently. Only Ulrich and Yumi.

He turned on the hot water and let it run down his back. It felt good to be alone for a while to be able to just think things over. He had hardly had a moment away from Ulrich or Yumi the day before. He just needed some space. He just needed some time alone. He till felt as if she was near to him, and it pained him that much more.

_How do I live without the ones I love?_

_Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned_

_Place and time always on my mind_

_And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay_

_I have so much to say and you're so far away._

The water washed over his body and he sighed. He could've stayed in there all day, but her new he had to go to class. There would be no skipping. This wasn't a day to be skipping. He would trudge through like nothing had changed and then when school let out he would be free to do whatever he wanted.

-Day 9…11.07am-

"Are you sure we aren't going to get caught, Odd?" Aelita asked as they entered the park.

"Who cares, Aelita? You need a break. Here, put these on." He handed her a pair of rollerblades. He sat down on the grass and put a pair on himself. He looked back at her as she just stared at them. "What are you waiting for? Put them on! We're going rollerblading."

She looked at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. "We're doing what?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Rollerblading! Come on!" he stood up and skated around on the path, back and forth in front of her. She struggled to get the blades on, but eventually managed. Odd smiled and bent to help her up. With only a bit of a struggle, she was up on her feet. Odd grabbed her hand, led her onto the path, and they were off.

-Day 30…12.55pm-

Odd reached his dorm and collapsed on his bed. He was tired. Tired of feeling the pain. Tired of being alone. Tired of keeping all of his emotions hidden inside all day long. He began to cry.

_I love you_

_You were ready_

_The pain is strong enough to despise_

He stared at the ceiling, recalling all of the times he had with Aelita. It seemed like such a short time. In fact it had only been 25 days since they had removed her from the supercomputer. It had all gone so quickly. He closed his eyes and let the tears flow freely down his face.

_But I'll see you_

_When He lets me_

_Your pain is gone, your hands are tied._

-Day 9…1.09pm-

"There! Now you're starting to get it!" Odd shouted, encouraging Aelita that she was starting to get it. "Yeah, you've got it. Just glide your feet along. You don't really need to lift them that much. That's the idea!"

"Odd, I'm doing it!" she shouted gleefully. "I'm really doing it!" She held her arms out for balance. "I'm rollerblading," she said and laughed. Odd watched her skate ahead, gaining speed and confidence as she went.

_So far away._

_And I need you to know_

"You've got it, Aelita!" Odd shouted. She looked so beautiful. More than anyone he had ever seen before. He just smiled. She was more than anyone he had seen before. She was everything. And her laughter was all he needed.

_So far away_

_And I need you to, _

_Need you to know.._

**Song is So Far Away by Avenged Sevenfold  
>I take no credit to it's lyrics<br>Thanks for reading.  
>Review and give me some ideas if you have any.<br>Thanks everyone for supporting me. **


End file.
